The present invention relates generally to fuel injection pumps for internal combustion engines for sequentially supplying measured charges of fuel under high pressure for fuel injection and relates more particularly to a new and improved multi-state load/speed control system for a fuel injection pump for setting the speed and/or maximum load limit of the pump.
In conventional fuel injection pumps of the type to which the present invention has notable application, a suitable throttle operated governor is employed for controlling the speed of the associated engine. In some constant speed applications, for example in constant speed industrial applications, the engine is normally operated only at several speeds at the usual operating modes of the engine. Also, for example in some constant speed industrial applications, it is desirable to temporarily increase the maximum load limit of the pump to provide a temporary increase in the maximum drive torque of the engine.
Accordingly, it is a principal aim of the present invention to provide in a fuel injection pump, a new and improved multi-state load/speed control system for selectively setting different speeds and maximum load limits of the pump.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide in a fuel injection pump, a new and improved multi-state load control system for selectively setting different pre-established maximum load limits of the pump.
It is a further aim of the present invention to provide in a fuel injection pump of the type described having a fuel metering valve adjustable to vary the inlet fuel flow rate and thereby to vary the size or quantity of the injected charge, a new and improved load control system for varying the fuel flow rate through the metering valve independently of the metering valve setting.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide in a fuel injection pump of the type having an all speed governor, a new and improved speed control system for selecting different governor speed settings.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.
A better understanding of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings of an illustrative application of the invention.